Infomercial
by Watashinomori
Summary: Você nunca se perguntou como Voldemort conseguiu tantos seguidores? :NonSense::Gen:


**Infomercial**

**Beta:** N.Shibboleth

**Disclaimer:** São daquela piradona lá...

**Summary**: Você nunca se perguntou como Voldemort conseguiu tantos seguidores?

**Aviso:** Só uma palavra: TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH. Não possui ordem cronológica.

**Spoiler: **Até o livro 7

**Shipper:** Gen

**N/A:** Deus sabe o que deu em mim para fazer isso...

----

_Paramos nosso programa para uma palavrinha dos nossos patrocinadores:_

Você está de saco cheio de sua mulher lhe enchendo a paciência por não conseguir ganhar mais que seu vizinho? Ou porque nem seu cachorro lhe respeita? Já pensou que em toda sua existência você nunca teve umas férias decentes? Então você está no canal certo na hora certa, vamos apresentar a solução para sua vida! Trabalhe agora mesmo para a Voldie & CIA! Assinamos carteira de trabalho, damos décimo terceiro, férias remuneradas (com a melhor vista que Azkaban puder gerar), ticket refeição, vale transporte, pagamos hora extra e a entrada do seu filho na Slytherin. Apenas conosco você pode ficar tranqüilo enquanto vai para guerra, porque garantimos que sua família não será ameaçada por comensais da morte, porque você será um comensal da morte! E para ganhar isso tudo você só tem que se divertir matando umas pessoas.

Veja como é fácil você também entrar para a Voldie & CIA, vá até a esquina escura mais próxima de sua casa e fale com o estranho encapuzado que está escondido da luz, pronto! Agora você também é um Comensal da Morte e pode se exibir em qualquer pub, restaurante, casa de amigos e até no ministério.

A Voldie & CIA é a única empresa do ramo que paga com Ourocard, o cartão do galeão, aceito por qualquer Gringotts em funcionamento. Junto com seu Ourocard você também recebe um lindo uniforme que irá te diferenciar de qualquer outro perdedor, traidor do sangue, sangue-ruim, mestiço, muggle e etecetera! E com seu magnífico uniforme ganhará um crachá para que o grande presidente da firma possa decorar seu nome.

E não é só isso, ligando agora você pode receber uma viagem inteiramente grátis para a França, mas é apenas até o fim do programa. Repito: Só até o fim do programa. A França é um ótimo lugar de se estar, é calma, linda e romântica e de quebrar pode ganhar um status com o senhor excelentíssimo presidente da firma chamando os gigantes para entrar na Voldie & CIA. Está esperando o quê? Ligue sua lareira agora e conecte-se com a gente, ou também pela internet, caso seja um mestiço imundo que é retardado o suficiente para tentar entrar, o site é: www ponto sedeumuitomaumanesangue-ruim ponto com!

Ao ligar para nossa lareira, cujo endereço aparece aí piscando magicamente em sua frente, pergunte também como adquirir a super na moda tatuagem de identificação de Comensal, é linda e prática, você não vai precisar ficar carregando o uniforme para todos os lados. Afinal, quando estiver desfrutando de uma de suas adoráveis férias remuneradas num país latino para exílio seria estranho usar seu maravilhoso uniforme na praia. Pensando nisso nosso grande senhor Presidente da Firma, Voldemort, criou essa marca com um design super moderno e inovador para que possa usá-la em qualquer lugar.

Compreendemos seu receio para entrar para a melhor firma que já existiu, por isso preparamos alguns depoimentos de pessoas que tiveram sua vida completamente melhorada pela Voldie & CIA:

-Sou Lucius Malfoy e eu tinha um grande problema porque eu não conseguia atravessar a rua não importava o que acontecesse. Então entrei para a Voldie & CIA e hoje eu sou muito feliz atravessando as ruas para torturar pessoas. Incrível!

-Meu nome é Bellatrix Lestrange e sou muito grata a Voldie & CIA porque eu não podia levar meus filhos à escola porque eu não tenho filhos! Mas agora que entrei para a Voldie & CIA eu posso ir até a escola torturar crianças sem precisar ter filhos! É MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO!

Seja você também como Malfoy e Lestrange, seja um comensal da morte! Ainda tem tempo de participar da loteria do Volvol! Senhor Wormtail (que preferiu omitir o próprio nome por fingir estar morto) já ganhou uma incrível e inovadora mão de prata. Senhor Malfoy ganhou uma vida de anistia do Ministério da Magia, que é um afiliado da Voldie & CIA. Venha você também para a única empresa que mais cresce no mundo mágico no meio da guerra.

_Voltamos a nossa programação normal._

** N/A**: Caso achem algum erro, peço desculpas, porque teve um bug aqui e eu acredito que o arquivo não betado substituiu o betado... mil perdões mesmo..._  
_


End file.
